i would have loved you all my life
by theredqueenofprima
Summary: Daltonverse. "Where's Julian?" Lacey asked with a bright smile as she hopped up on the kitchen counter. Cameron/Julian/Lacey. Set in the Poison and Wine 'Verse.


**I would have loved you all my life | daltonverse  
><strong>cameron/julian with mentions of cameron's little sister, lacey  
><em>"Where's Julian?" Lacey asked with a bright smile as she hopped up on the kitchen counter.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Julian, Cameron or Lacey. They're all property of the lovely Ms. CP Coulter for her brilliant fanfiction, Dalton.

**A/N: **This is set in the Poison and Wine 'verse. Obligatory Lacey-Julian interaction fic.

* * *

><p>"Where Julian?" Lacey asked with a bright smile as she hopped up on the kitchen counter.<p>

Cameron stilled in his actions at the mention of the younger actor. He didn't know how to break the news of their break-up to his younger sister. She had grown quite attached to Julian. He resumed stirring his cooking, mulling over how to distract Lacey to prevent himself from answering when she spoke again.

"Cammy, where's Julian?" Lacey asked again, worry creeping in her tone.

_Lacey laughed as Cameron and Julian twirled around the kitchen, with the younger actor humming some melody to keep in time with their steps. Cameron would occasionally break away to taste the soup he was cooking before turning back to Julian's arms and spinning him around yet again. Lacey was delighted at how their bodies fit perfectly, how in sync their movements were. They were like a Disney couple brought to life. _

"_I'm telling you," Julian was saying as he settled on the kitchen stool next to the one where Lacey sat. "You shouldn't trust me inside a kitchen. I'll probably burn this place down."_

"_Well then, just sit there and look pretty," Cameron said with a chuckle as he added more spices to whatever he was cooking. "And keep my little sister company."_

"_Cammy?" Lacey called out softly. Julian smiled faintly at the nickname as Cameron turned around to look at his sister. "How much do you love Julian?"_

_Cameron looked surprised at the question before turning to look at Julian. Lacey asked as Cameron's features softened as he gazed at Julian. She found herself wishing that someone would look at her that way someday. "I love him more than I love anything else on this world." He paused for a moment. "Except for you, of course." _

_Lacey grinned before turning to look at Julian, who had unshed tears in his eyes. But Lacey didn't think he looked sad at all. He had the most beautiful smile on his lips and he was staring at Cameron like he was the best thing that happened in his life. "What about you Julian?"_

"_I care for him a lot," Julian said softly, turning to look at Lacey. She stared. She could barely look away from the intensity in Julian's brown eyes. "I care for him so much it scares me sometimes."_

_She knows Julian didn't exactly say that he loved her brother but somehow, with the tone of his voice and the way Cameron looked at Julian – like he didn't know whether to just sit there and stare or rush to him and kiss him – Lacey knew it was more than enough._

Cameron sighed before placing the lid on the pot to let the food cook before settling on the kitchen stool on the opposite side of where Lacey was sitting.

"He's gone, Lace," Cameron said softly, barely able to mask the pain in his eyes.

Lacey jerked back in his surprise. He can't be. They were—they were _perfect _for each other. "But—the ring?"

"_Oh my gosh, Cammy!" Lacey exclaimed as she grabbed the velvet box from Cameron's hand. She stared at the ring in awe, marveling at how beautiful it was. "This is beautiful."_

_Cameron rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit sheepish. "I didn't even mean to buy it. I just saw it and I just…bought it. It's crazy, isn't it Lace?"_

"_Are you kidding me?" Lacey asked as she looked at Cameron, eyes bright with emotion. "You two belong together! I have never seen a more perfect match in my life."_

"_Julian's too young to be married, Lace," Cameron said, chuckling a little as he retrieved the box from his little sister's hands. "Maybe in a few years. If we're still together."_

"_Of course you'll still be together," Lacey said with a grin. "How can you not be?"_

"I wasn't really planning on popping the question so soon, Lace," Cameron said with a sad smile as he fixed the icing on Lacey's cake. "I was planning to wait for a few years."

"But—you were going to marry him," Lacey said, clearly not able to form anything coherent at the moment. "You were going to love him forever."

"I still love him, Lacey," Cameron said with another one of his wry smiles. "And I can't force him into a relationship that he doesn't want to be in. That won't be fair to him."

"But, you love him," Lacey said, tears springing up to her eyes. "He was going to be my brother. And, _God Cam, _you love him. Why can't that be enough?"

"Sometimes, love isn't enough to keep two people together," Cameron said patiently. "I know that it seems unfair but it's the truth. "

"He didn't love you, did he?" Lacey asked, almost angrily. "You were the one doing all the work in the relationship, am I right? I bet he didn't even try."

"He tried, he tried _a lot_ Lacey," Cameron said softly, tears slowly springing in his eyes. "But I could see how much it hurt him that he just can't..._love _me back. He tried for me because he cared for me so much. But Lacey, I couldn't bear to stand in the way of his happiness. I loved him enough to let him go."

"_How long do you think you'll be together, Julian?" Lacey asked softly as they waited for Cameron to return from his phone call with his agent._

_Julian smiled, the action brightening his face. "As long as he wants me."_

Lacey and Cameron continued to stare at each other, not really knowing what else to say. Lacey could see how much the break-up affected her brother. There was just this _sadness_ in his eyes that he couldn't quite mask. But she couldn't find herself to hate the younger actor because he really did treat Cameron well. He loved Cameron, in his own way. He might have not been _in love_ with her brother but he most certainly loved him.

And Lacey couldn't resent the man who brought her brother so much joy. Even if it was temporary.

The sound of the doorbell startled them both out of their thoughts. Cameron smiled faintly – Lacey frowned in confusion – as he stood up and went off to the answer the door. After a few moments, Cameron came back with someone Lacey never expected to come.

"Happy birthday, Lacey, " Julian smiled softly as he offered a gift to her.

Lacey couldn't help but tear up as she stood up and ran to Julian, wrapping her arms around his mid-section. He didn't have to come. He had _no reason _to come anymore. He had no ties to her. But he had proven to her that she – _they – _really meant something to him. He really cared for them a great deal.

"_You know, I don't have any siblings," Julian said softly, running his hands through Lacey's short hair – she was growing in out after extensive chemo treatments - as she laid her head on his lap._

"_That must've been lonely," Lacey said sleepily._

"_Yeah, it was," Julian said with a small smile. "But now, I don't feel so bad because I finally have one." Lacey smiled, understanding what he was trying to say. "And she's one of the most brilliant people I've ever had the pleasure to meet."_

"_Can I keep you forever?" _

"_Forever's an awfully long time."_

"_I don't care."_

They ate, the air filled with mindless chatter. Julian and Cameron amazed Lacey with the lack of tension in the air. She shouldn't be surprised, she supposed. They _were_ best friends before this whole ordeal.

As Cameron cleared the table and went back to the kitchen to fetch the cake, Lacey turned to Julian.

"He would've loved you forever, you know."

Julian only smiled sadly.

"I would have done everything to do the same."


End file.
